


The Thousandth Man

by mrs_leary (julie)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/mrs_leary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'One man in a thousand … will stick more close than a brother.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thousandth Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> With thanks (yet again!) to Rudyard Kipling...

♦

Finally the scene in Merlin’s bedroom was done, and Rupert was released for the day. Colin saw him off with a wistful smile, and headed for his usual chair, wondering if he could afford to lose himself in a few pages of his current book, but knowing he’d better prepare for the coming scene instead. There was very little dialogue and he already had that down pat, but Merlin’s thought processes and emotional flow were complex and rather more challenging. He wanted to be ready, and the season was almost done; no one had the time or patience left for more than a few takes.

The Welsh afternoon was a bit chilly and very damp, so Colin looked around for his puffy jacket before settling. He bent to pick it up from the floor behind the chairs – and found someone’s legs curled underneath it. Arthur’s trousers and boots. Which meant Bradley’s legs. Colin let his coat fall again to blanket the man, and stepped across to lean down and peer into the hood of Bradley’s coat. ‘Hey,’ he said in greeting. One blue eye peeked out at him from the huddle. ‘You all right?’ Colin asked.

‘Cold,’ Bradley informed him.

‘Yeah, I got that.’ Colin dropped into a crouch, brushed a knuckle across Bradley’s forehead. It was shockingly icy. ‘Hey…’ he murmured in concern.

‘I’m OK,’ was the stoic response.

Colin looked closer. ‘You know, _I’m_ meant to be the pasty one.’

‘I’m trying the whole _pale and interesting_ thing.’

‘Not a good look on you.’

Bradley managed a rather woebegone pout.

Colin tried reassurance. ‘You’ll be all right.’ Maybe that was for his own sake, though. ‘Won’t you?’

‘Yeah.’ Bradley didn’t sound very convinced. ‘Someday soon. Hiatus.’

‘Yeah, only three more weeks. Then we’ll get the chance to recuperate.’

Bradley just sighed, and snuggled back down into his coat.

‘What time are you done today? You should – you know – get room service and have a quiet night in. If you can.’

‘London,’ said Bradley.

‘What?’ Then it dawned on him. ‘Oh fuck. The BFI thing.’

‘Yeah.’

Colin lowered himself down to sit on the floor beside Bradley, leaning back against the wall and propping his arms on his knees. ‘You can’t –’

‘Have to.’

‘I should have –’

‘No,’ Bradley said with rather more vigour than he’d exhibited so far. ‘We agreed. You need the evening off. You’ve been working even harder than me. Haven’t you.’

‘But –’

‘You’ve earned it.’

‘Oh, Bradley…’

‘ _Bradley!_ ’ came the cry from Marie. ‘We’re ready for you now.’

With nary a puff of protest, Bradley started hauling himself to his feet, leaning heavily on Colin’s bent knees and then shoulders as he went. ‘If I don’t see you later –’

‘But, Bradley –’

‘You do that thing. With the room service. Quiet night in.’

‘ ** _Bradley!_** _Where have you got to…?_ ’

Colin smiled wryly up at the man. ‘You take care, Bradley.’

‘Sure.’ And off he went, game enough, though it looked to Colin as if Arthur’s chainmail weighed three times as much as it ever had.

Colin pondered for a moment – then reached to snag his bag closer, rummaged through for his phone, and started texting.

♦

The call came just as the train pulled out of Bristol on its way to Paddington. ‘Hey,’ said Colin, torn between gentle and wary. He blinked out the window as the buildings went by in an ever–increasing blur.

‘Mate –’

Silence for a moment.

Then Colin blurted, ‘You don’t mind, do you?’

‘ _Mind?_ Why would I –’

‘Don’t want to steal your thunder.’

‘No, mate, I just –’

‘Just promise me you’ll do the _room service and quiet night in_ thing, all right? You’ve got to get yourself better.’

‘Yeah,’ Bradley sighed. A pause, before he protested, ‘ _I’m_ meant to be the handsome prince.’

Colin let out a laugh. ‘Handsome? Yeah, you’ve got that all sewn up.’

‘Col – Col, come find me when you get back.’

‘No way! You’re gonna be fast asleep, right? That’s the whole point.’

‘I might – I might need –’

The silence grew between them, suddenly full and brimming over with unexpected meanings. Colin felt his heart thudding hard with the possibilities. Bradley didn’t need to say, _I might need you to come keep me warm._ Colin didn’t need to ask, _How are handsome princes rewarded, then?_ Instead he simply said, ‘You get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.’

‘Yeah.’ A long moment, and then Bradley said simply, ‘Col. Thanks.’

‘Not a problem. I’ll see you tomorrow.’

‘Col –’

‘I know. Yeah, I know.’ Colin sighed, and rubbed at his face. Bradley wanted something to be said and finally settled between them, and apparently he wouldn’t rest until it was. Well. He could do that for his friend, too, couldn’t he. ‘Bradley. You’re the thousandth man, all right? Google it for me, if you don’t know what I’m going on about. You’re my thousandth man.’

And Bradley sighed again, but this time he sounded infinitely satisfied.

The call ended without any further words… but at long last other things had begun.

♦


End file.
